Meeting with the sun
by AngelStyles24
Summary: Leur rencontre a été un jour heureux. Ce jour-là, quand Yuzu est rentrée chez elle, Karin a tout de suite repéré le sourire béant sur le visage de sa jumelle. Alors qu'Ichigo, lui, semblait dans la lune.
1. Prologue

**" C'est hors de question ! "** Hurlais un Ichigo en colère. Ils avaient été surpris par le grand frère de Yuzu, Ichigo, et ils étaient mal.

 **" Calmes-toi, Ichi, s'il te plait. "** Demanda le plus doucement possible la jeune fille.

 **" Pourquoi devrais-je me calmer ?! "** Un garçon plus vieux qu'elle, non mais elle rêvait éveillé ou quoi ? Yuzu est allée se mettre derrière le dos de son amoureux, celui-ci la protégeant. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait se protéger de son propre frère, elle se sentit honteuse. Yuzu ressorti de derrière le jeune homme à peine plus âgée qu'elle et courut vers son frère. Elle sauta littéralement sur lui et lui fit un câlin. Ichigo releva la tête vers le jeune en retrait, il le fixait.

 **" C'est d'accord. "** Murmura-t-il. Il sentit des larmes sur son épaule droite. Yuzu pleurait de joie.


	2. 1

_PDV Yuzu_

 **" Karin ! On y va ! "** Criais-je. Elle était remontée en haut pour se changer, apparemment, elle ne savait pas manger sans faire de tache.

 **" Yuzu ? "**

 **" Oui ? "** Répondis-je.

 **" Pars sans moi, sinon tu vas être en retard ! "** J'ai soupiré, c'était encore une fois la même chose et j'allais devoir partir avec grand-frère. Cela ne m'ennuyais pas, je l'adorais, mon Ichi, mais pour une fois, j'aurais aimé partir avec Karin. On ne part presque jamais ensemble parce qu'elle est à son entrainement de foot, et là, c'était le seul jour où elle devait venir avec moi. Un des joueurs s'est tordu la cheville et ils en ont tous profité pour " inventé une excuse débile et inutile" d'après Karin.

 **" Allez viens. "** Dit Ichigo en hochant la tête vers la porte. Je lui ai souris avant d'aller vers lui. La porte passée, Ichigo la referma derrière nous.

Nous avons marché pendant dix minutes, nos sacs en main jusqu'à arriver à la rue adjacente de mon école. Je devait tourner à droite alors qu'Ichigo, lui, devait continuer tout droit.

 **" Bon... Je te laisse ici, j'y vais. "** Dit grand-frère avant de me frotter le haut de la tête.

J'ai continué de marcher seule vers le lycée, plongé dans mes pensées.

PDV Extérieur

Elle était effectivement bien plongé dans ses pensées, mais malheureusement non loin de là. Une petite bagarre avait eut lieu et les deux jeunes impliquer dans la chose, se dirigeaient vers le lycée eux aussi, sur leur vélo. Le premier regarda Yuzu au loin et évalua que ce n'était pas grave. Il roula vers elle avant de la repousser avec son vélo. Yuzu tomba à terre et se blessa au genoux. Le deuxième n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard, mais contrairement au ^premier, celui-ci s'arrêta au niveau de Yuzu, il descendit de son vélo avant de s'approcher d'elle et de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

 **" Tu vas bien ? "** Demanda-t-il. La jeune fille releva la tête, quelques larmes au bord des yeux. Elle tenait son genoux et du sang s'échappait à travers ses doigts.

Le garçon lui tendit la main et Yuzu, après l'avoir regarder de haut en bas et juger assez fiable, l'accepta. Elle posa sa main au creux de la sienne en rougissant légèrement. Leur yeux se croisèrent alors sans qu'ils ne puissent détourner le regard.

 **" Tu es blessée. "** Remarqua-t-il. **" Je peux te soignée si tu veux... "** Proposa-t-il gentiment. Elle accepta en un hochement de tête. Le jeune homme la regarda une seconde avant de se relever et de partir vers son vélo, à côté du quel, il avait laisser tomber son sac. Il en sortit de l'eau, des mouchoirs, un désinfectant et même un bandage. Yuzu le regarda un peu bizarrement, l'interrogation se voyant dans au fond de ses yeux. Que faisait-il bien avec toi ça dans son sac, bon sang ? Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait avec tout ça.

 **" Je me blesse souvent. "** Lui répondit-il en laissant échapper son explication. Yuzu sourit en entendant le rire de l'adolescent, pourtant inconnu, devant elle. Il avait un beau rire.

 _" Il est beau... "_ Pensa-t-elle alors. Elle rougit en se rendant compte de ce à quoi elle pensait. Le garçon releva les yeux vers elle semblant se demander à quoi elle pouvait bien penser pour rougir comme une tomate. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, ils rougirent tous les deux et Yuzu se dit que je rouge lui allait bien aux joues, à ce bel inconnu.

Il la fit s'asseoir son son vélo, celui-ci étant callé contre le mur. Ensuite, il commença à soigner le genoux de la jeune fille en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal, tout en lui parlant.

 **" Comment t'appelles-tu ? "** Demanda-t-il.

 **" Y-Yuzu. "** Répondit-elle, un peu hésitante. Elle venait de dire son nom à un inconnu. Elle se frappa la tête mentalement, quelle petite idiote.

 **" À quel lycée vas-tu ? "** Il posa une autre question. La Kurosaki se dit alors que, bizarrement, il n'y avait que lui qui posait des questions et qu'elle ne faisait que répondre. Elle se dit alors, que la prochaine question, se serait à elle de poser une question, ou même plusieurs.

 **" Au lycée de Karakura. "** Répondit-elle enfin.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Une fois fait, Yuzu se leva et commença à partir juste après l'avoir remercié d'un simple petit "merci".

 **" Attends ! "** Lui cria-t-il. Il monta sur son vélo et la rattrapa. **" Viens, je t'accompagne, on va au même lycée et en plus de ça, on va tous les deux être en retard. "** Il lui sourit. Et Yuzu, encore très hésitante, monta finalement derrière lui.

Au bout de la moitié du chemin, elle se décida enfin à se détendre légèrement et posa la tête sur le dos de l'adolescent devant elle. Celui-ci sursauta un peu, surpris du geste de la fille derrière lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, un petit sourire béat s'installa sur son visage et il regarda de nouveau la route, se promettant de ne pas rouler vite ou prendre des bosses pour ne pas la déranger. C'était une attention mignonne.

Arrivés au lycée, Yuzu le remercia une dernière fois et ils finirent par se séparer avec un dernier sourire.

Miraculeusement assise à côté de sa meilleure amie en cours, Yuzu n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer. Elle pensait encore à tout ce qu'il s'est passé le matin même, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Et une chose est sûre, elle aurait voulu le revoir. Et peut-être même le remercier encore une fois, connaître son nom.

Et puis... Où était donc bien passé Karin ?

(...)

La fin des cours sonna assez rapidement, même si Yuzu pensait tout le contraire.

 **" Cette journée fut longue... "** Murmura-t-elle en amenant sa main à sa nuque pour la frotter quelque peu. Elle était dans la cours, accompagnée du groupe d'ami dont elle faisait parti. Et sans même sans rendre compte, elle le cherchait, tournant la tête dans tous les sens possibles, mais sans jamais le trouver. C'est en soupirant qu'elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle quitta la cours de l'école après avoir dit un dernier au revoir à ses amies.

Elle était presque arrivée chez elle quand elle se remémora sa journée. Elle se rappela du son de sa voix, de son rire, de son sourire. Elle entra dans la maison, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ainsi qu'avec un rien de rougeur sur les joues.  
 **  
" Tu penses à quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? "** Demanda Karin en voyant sa sœur rentrer. Elle n'avait pas vu sa jumelle aux cheveux foncés de toute la journée. Karin, après que Yuzu ne soit partie, celle-ci avait finalement décidée de passer sa journée au terrain de foot pour s'y entraîner, ratant donc les cours avec sa sœur.

 **" Oh rien de bien grave, je suis juste tomber. "** Dit la Kurosaki aux cheveux clairs avec un petit sourire, sa jumelle ne la croyait pas.

 **" Je connais cette expression. Alors, il est comment ? "** La taquina sa jumelle en posant son coude sur la table.

 **" Il est... Attends. Comment savais-tu ? Tu connais ça ? "** Rajouta Yuzu avec un petit sourire légèrement narquois envers sa sœur, pour une fois, elle avait enfin réussi à la piéger. Karin rougit, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Yuzu écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur rougir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

 **" Alors... "** Se reprit Karin. **" Il s'appelle comment ? "** Lui demanda-t-elle.

 **" Je... Je ne sais pas. " A** voua enfin celle aux cheveux bruns clairs. **" Et pour toi ? Il s'appelle comment ? "** Demanda-t-elle ensuite en quittant l'entrée pour allée dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le dîner.

 **" Toshiro. Un joueur de fo- "** Elle fut coupée par la porte s'ouvrant et se claquant. Leur frère venait de revenir et elles ont vite entendues leur père accourir.

 **" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J' interrompt quelque chose ? "** Demanda-t-il. Ni Yuzu, ni Karin ne répondit rien, mais elles gardèrent tout de même le sourire.

(...)  
 **  
" Un garçon ! C'est un garçon ! "** pleura son père alors que tout le monde dînait à table.

 **" Roh, mais arrêtes un peu papa "** Bouda alors Yuzu en avalant la dernière bouchée de son repas. Elle se leva pour mettre son assiette dans levier, suivie bien vite de Karin et Ichigo. Son père retourna à la clinique, le grand-frère dans sa chambre et la deuxième jumelle se posa sur le canapé, devant la télévision. Yuzu soupira une dernière fois avec un petit sourire, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer sa famille...

Les trois jours suivant se passèrent bien calmement, même Karin était revenue en cours et c'était comme si le garçon n'avait jamais exister. Elle le cherchait, tout le temps, partout, mais durant ces trois jours, jamais, elle ne pu réussir à le retrouver,la rendant quelque peu triste malgré tout.

 **" Pourquoi n'est-il donc pas là ? Si comme je le pense, nous avons environ le même âge, il devrait être ici... "** Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. **" Toute notre année est ici ! "** Elle avait élevé la voix pour sa dernière phrase, faisant retourner vers elle sa meilleure amie, Ururu.

 **" Ça va ? "** Demanda celle-ci, soucieuse de ce qui pouvait bien tracasser son amie.

 **" Ouais.. Bien sûr. "** Sourit-elle, et avec cette dernière pensée, elle décida de finalement abandonner pour de bon. Elle affichait maintenant des yeux et un visage assez triste.

(...)

Plus tard, à la fin de la journée, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle sans sa sœur, celle-ci partie à un entrainement de foot, un nouvel incident se produisit.

Alors qu'elle traversait prudemment la rue, sur le passage piéton, une voiture arriva à toute vitesse. Vitesse qui surpassait sûrement largement le chiffre autorisé. Mais avant que la voiture ne la percute, elle se sentit poussée et tomber au sol. Assise sur le béton, une ombre la recouvrait entièrement. Deux bras était de chaque côté d'elle et les mains de l'inconnu étaient plaquées contre le sol, pour se soutenir au dessus de Yuzu alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques mini-mètres.

 **" Merci... "** Murmura Yuzu encore sous le choc, sans compter ses rougeurs sur les joues due au fait qu'il était si proche de son visage, trop près. Le garçon commença à se relever. **" Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom. "** Termina-t-elle sur une expression tout de même un peu hésitante.  
 **  
" On refait les présentation alors ? "** Lui sourit gentiment l'en jeune garçon. **" Tout le monde m'appelle Tensa. "** Lui dit-il enfin Yuzu au sol et lui au dessus d'elle entrain de lui tendre la main.

 **" Yuzu Kurosaki. "** Lui murmure-t-elle en acceptant sa main tendue, posant sa au creux de celle du dénommé Tensa.

 _ **TADAM ! Voilà le premier chapitre. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. ;)**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **xLisa**_


	3. 2

Le jour suivant, Yuzu retourna à l'école, bien contente d'avoir pu entendre le nom du garçons auquel elle pensait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle avait bien hâte de le revoir. Lui et son rire, lui et son sourire, lui et sa magnifique voix, lui et ses beaux yeux, et encore tant de choses.

En arrivant au lycée, elle jeta un oeil dans les emplacements pour vélo, elle fini par en voir un qu'elle connaissait et aimait bien. Elle se dit alors, avec espoir, qu'elle était sûr qu'il était là, et qu'elle pourrait enfin le revoir. Cette espoir fut bien vite envolé quand Yuzu constata qu'elle ne le voyait pas, un peu triste, et elle se rendit alors compte que finalement, elle ne le trouverait pas, jamais.

La cloche annonçant les cours finit par sonner alors que Yuzu cherchait toujours. Ururu la prit par le bras en l'emmenant avec elle de force. La Kurosaki baissa la tête, un peu honteuse d'elle après tant d'espoir avant de demander à Ururu de desserrer sa poigne, elle lui faisait mal au bras. Son amie s'excusa, elle ne voulait pas faire à mal, car même si elle ne savait pas ce qui préoccupait autant sa meilleure amie, elle voulait l'aider et la protégé du mieux possible.

Elle s'installèrent l'une à côté de l'autre durant le quatrième cours, le dernier avant le temps de midi.

 **" Bien... "** Commença l'enseignante malheureusement pour elle, un brouhara s'installa. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à calmer sa classe, elle reprit en élevant la voix. **" Les enfants, aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir un programme un peu spécial étant donné que dès à présent et pour le reste de l'heure, nous aurons le droit d'entendre l'exposé de trois élèves d'une des classes supérieures. "** Annonça doucement la femme en remontant légèrement ses lunettes de vue. Les trois élèves en question entrèrent dans la classe dès que la professeur eut fini son petit, minuscule, discours d'explication.

Yuzu écarquilla les yeux.

 _" Une de ces personnes... "_ Pensa-t-elle. _" Tensa ! Tensa est là, je le vois enfin. "_ Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée de l'entendre parler à nouveau, entendre sa si belle voix de nouveau, encore une fois. Ses deux amis, un totalement blanc de la tête au pied, sûrement albinos, et l'autre aux cheveux bleus, sûrement idiot pour avoir fait ça, balayèrent la pièce d'un rapide coup d'oeil. Tensa, lui, n'en fit rien, semblant légèrement plus timide et réservé.

Alors que Grimmjow avait presque fini son paragraphe, et que Shiro allait entamer le sien, Tensa décida, enfin, de jeter un oeil aux personnes présentes dans la salle, regardant les élèves en face de lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur une élève en particulier et il sourit en rencontrant le regard de sa chère petite Yuzu. Ils se surprirent alors tous deux à se fixer, mais jamais, aucun des deux ne sut détourner le regard de celui, envoûtant, de l'autre. Grimmjow reprit une phrase et se tut ensuite. Il n'eut plus aucune voix, jusqu'à ce que l'albinos décide qu'il était d'arrêter ce petit jeu stupide en s'exclamant :

 **" Tensa ? TENSA ! "** Il arriva à réveiller Tensa, ce qui, bizarrement, lui fit penser à la fois, ou plutôt au jour, où il avait renversé la Kurosaki.

 **" Heu... Oui, oui. "** C'était à son tour de parler et visiblement, il l'avait oublié. Trop absorbé par une élève. Une belle élève à qui il tenait beaucoup.

Alors qu'il commençait à parler, Yuzu n'a pu détourner les yeux de Tensa, elle le fixait en essayant de dissimuler un petit sourire, on ne peut pas dire que ça ait marché, tout le monde, en se retournant vers elle, pouvait voir le grand sourire sur son visage, prouvant qu'elle craquait sur lui. Shiro, de son côté, les regardait tous les deux avec un sourire un brin mauvais, passant son regard de son ami à la fille qu'il avait renversé quelques jours plutôt. Il réfléchissait, ça se voyait, mais ça ne prévoyait pas d'être très gentil tout ça, son regard exprimait de la haine.

A la fin du cours et donc au temps de midi, Yuzu descendit jusqu'au réfectoire, elle n'aimait pas aller sur le toit comme le faisait son frère quand il était encore dans l'école, elle préférait faire comme tout le monde et partir en bas. Elle y croisa, avec grande surprise, Tensa. Ils arrivaient enfin à se voir autrement que pendant un accident ou un truc du genre. Il prit Yuzu à part de ses amies, dans un coin de la cafétéria, il lui expliqua alors, qu'effectivement, il avait bien un an de plus qu'elle. Yuzu lui dit alors qu'elle comprenait désormais pourquoi, même si elle le cherchait, elle ne le trouvait pas. Enfin de compte, c'était quand ils ne cherchaient pas à se croiser,qu'ils se croisaient. Ils n'ont jamais pu se trouver jusqu'à maintenant. Ils regardèrent alors tous es deux leurs emplois du temps, aujourd'hui, ils avaient miraculeusement finis à la même heure, enfin, Tensa aura fini dix minutes plutôt mais bon... Il lui promit alors qu'il l'attendrait pour la raccompagnée chez elle, comme pour s'excuser. Et puis, cette fois, ils auront bien le temps de de discuter, et de s'expliquer en dehors d'un accident !

Shiro, lui aussi présent, les a regardé de loin durant tous leurs échanges, le sourire mauvais toujours collé aux lèvres, décidément, il n'aime toujours _vraiment pas_ Yuzu. Quand Tensa finit par revenir vers lui, il n'avait pas enlevé son sourire.

 **" Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ? "** Lui demanda alors son ami, alors que Grimmjow venait de revenir en courant pour se planter sur l'épaule de l'albinos aux yeux jaunes, spécial le type.

(...)

Alors que Tensa et Yuzu étaient presque arrivés chez les Kurosaki, un autre vélo fit son apparition, manquant de peu la jeune fille. C'était à chaque fois pareil, elle voyait son ami et il y avait un problème, elle commençait vraiment à se demander quoi... Alors que le vélo partait, il était impossible d'identifier la personne qui le conduisait, cacher sous un grand sweat, la capuche sur la tête, il était impossible de reconnaître qui que se soit.

Les jours suivants, furent exactement les même, elle voyait Tensa, et quelque chose arrivait,à chaque fois que Yuzu et Tensa sont ensemble quelque chose les coupent et met la jeune Kurosaki en danger. Et c'était pesant. Mais revenons en au fait...

Alors qu'Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu étaient à la maison, tranquillement installés dans les canapé du salon, le père Kurosaki revint avec une nouvelle.

 **" Je vais avoir un assistant à la clinique ! "** Annonça-t-il joyeusement.

 **" Mais papa... On t'aide déjà à la clinique... "** Réfléchis Yuzu.

 **" Bon, le voici. "** L'homme se déplaça sur le côté laissant entrevoir un garçon que certains connaissait bien. Yuzu était alors assez surprise de découvrir "son grand Tensa" apparaître de derrière son père, quoi que lui aussi était surpris de revoir "sa petite Yuzu".

Le garçon se présenta en voyant le regard que lui lançait le grand frère de la famille, c'était un regard de " touche pas à ma sœur toi". Ichigo hocha la tête après ses présentations alors que Karin sourit, elle savait parfaitement qui il était, elle savait aussi, que sa sœur craquait littéralement sur lui.

(...)

Plusieurs jours se passèrent, Tensa avait maintenant un petit boulot à la clinique en dehors des cours, d'après le père de la famille Kurosaki, tout ce passait très bien, s'est aussi découvert le fait que, finalement, Ichigo et le nouvel assistant de la clinique Kurosaki s'entendaient très bien. Puis, Karin rigolait beaucoup avec lui alors que Yuzu, elle, était vraiment heureuse.

Plus tard dans la journée, Tensa se retrouva enfin seul, depuis bien longtemps, avec Y alors qu'il était juste venu chercher une bouteille d'eau et récupéré une pomme dans la cuisine. Karin n'était pas là, elle était partie à son entrainement de foot, Isshin était à la clinique, prit avec un patient et Ichigo se trouvai dans sa chambre, en haut. Yuzu et le jeune homme aux yeux blues extrêmement clairs rigolaient suite une blague de la part du garçon durant la conversation alors que la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre.

Yuzu partit ouvrir, mais à peine cela fait, elle fut poussée par la personne qui entrait. Elle soupira et referma la porte avant de faire le même chemin que l'albinos pour se retrouver devant Tensa, dans la cuisine.

 **" Je ne l'aime pas ! Faudrait que tu commence à le comprendre maintenant ! "** Hurla Shiro en agitant les bras dans les airs, Tensa en face de lui et Yuzu appuyée contre le coin de la porte.

 **" Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fiche ! "** Répondit-il en haussant le ton. Yuzu a marché jusque Tensa et s'est placé à côté de lui, sous un regard noir de colère de la part de Shiro, nom complet, Shirosaki.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se fit entendre dans les escaliers, descendant rapidement. Du haut de la maison, jusqu'à l'étage, il avait pu entendre des cris et se décida à aller voir ce qu'il se passait au deuxième cri, de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses sœurs, même s'il savait que Karin n'est pas là, il avait aussi entendu une porte claquer, et même si les deux voix qui hurlaient faisaient pensés à deux garçons, il se devait d'aller voir.

 **" Il se passe quoi ? "** Demanda l'orangé en entrant dans la cuisine, observant la scène.

Shiro se retourna vers Ichigo, prêt à crier sur celui qui venait de les interrompre, mais quand leurs yeux se sont croisés, ils n'ont pas pu se lâcher et aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche.


	4. 3

Nous sommes aujourd'hui deux semaines après l'incident entre Shiro et Tensa dans la maison des Kurosaki et maintenant, nous allons donc suivre le côté de Tensa et non de Yuzu. Le jeune garçon fit son chemin vers le lycée seul, comme il entra, seul, dans sa classe. Habituellement, Shiro venait toujours l'attendre devant l'appartement où il vit avec sa mère, n'ayant jamais connu son père, pourtant, aujourd'hui, son meilleur ami albinos, qui vivait dans le même bâtiment que lui, ne se montra pas. Tensa avait été jusqu'à son appartement pour voir si toi allait bien, il s'inquiétait, mais ne fut reçu par personne. Shiro vivait seul, n'ayant, lui par contre, pas de famille, juste une grand-mère qu'il voyait souvent, il était très attaché à elle et allait lui rendre visite très souvent dans sa maison. Tensa posa la paume de sa main sur la poignée de la porte, avant de la tourner doucement. À sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit, sans aucun son, aucun bruit, sans même un grincement quand dans les films d'horreur que justement, adorait l'albinos. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns entra ensuite dans l'appartement, appelant le nom de son ami, rien. Après un rapide coup d'oeil, il se rendit bien vite compte que c'était vide, il n'y avait personne. Mais pourquoi la porte était-elle ouverte dans ce cas ? Il n'en savait rien. Une fois ressorti, il tâtonna le bord de la porte, juste au dessus. Il y trouve la clé que cachait Shiro et ferma la porte, emportant la clé avec lui, étant dans l'idée de lui rendre à l'école. Si le blanco n'était pas ici, alors il devait sûrement être déjà partis. Alors, sa surprise ne fut que plus grande au moment où il mit les deux pieds dans la salle de classe, l'albinos était absent. Il soupira en marchant vers Grimmjow, son deuxième meilleur ami, quoi que moins proche qu'avec le premier. Cependant, sur le chemin, encore une fois, il fut arrêté par de nombreuses filles, il était populaire au près de la gente féminine. Même s'il ne le voulait absolument pas, tout cela le dérangait énormément. Quand il arriva enfin au jeune homme portant des cheveux bleus, celui-ci avait un sourire moqueur, le voir à chaque fois se battre pour que les filles ne le lâche l'amusait beaucoup, énormément même. Tensa s'écroula sur sa chaise, croisa ses bras sur son bureau et enfouis sa tête dans ceux-ci.

 **" Moi qui ne pensait jamais dire ça avant d'entrer au lycée... Vivement que les cours ne commencent ! "** Grogna-t-il. Il n'aimait pas forcément l'école, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour éviter toutes ses filles, d'autant plus, qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule qui l'intéresse, même si elle n'est pas dans cette classe, ni dans son année. Quand il se retrouva à, de nouveau, penser à elle, il se fâcha presque sur lui même.

 **" Espèce d'idiot ! Arrête de penser à elle. C'est pas comme si tu avais une chance... Tu n'as aucune chance! "** Grogna-t-il à nouveau. Mais même s'il avait parlé relativement bas, et que les sons quand il parlait était étouffés par ses bras, Grimmjow, ainsi que plusieurs filles trop collantes l'avaient bien entendus. D'ailleurs, certaines s'imaginaient déjà qu'il parlait d'elle.

Shiro arrive au troisième cours avec un sourire plus que béat sur le visage. Et c'est sous les regards interrogateur de Tensa, qu'il marcha vers le seul pupitre qu'il restait, à gauche de son ami brun, qui celui était toujours posé à gauche de Grimmjow, celui aux cheveux bleus. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, en gardant encore et toujours son fameux sourire béat que personne n'avait encore vu, même pas Tensa. Il l'aura ensuite gardé sur le visage, toute la journée.

(...)

Quand la fin des cours sonna, Shiro rangea toutes ses affaires, qu'il n'avait pas utilisées, trop occupé à être dans les nuages, à toute vitesse. Il fut le premier de la classe à être dehors. Tensa eut beaucoup de mal à le suivre mais y parvint tout de même. Ils marchèrent donc dans la cours, le jeune Zangetsu, de son nom de famille, essayait de lui soutirer des réponses, alors que le Saki, de son nom de famille également, lui promettait des réponses par la suite, de tout lui expliquer. Tensa soupira en baissant la tête, mais quand il se décida à la relever, il vit Ichigo.

 _" Bizarre, ces sœurs n'auront finis que dans une heure... "_ Pensa-t-il. _" Que fait-il là lui ? "_ Se demanda-t-il alors.

Il se posa d'autant plus de questions en voyant marcher Shiro vers celui-ci, heureux et de manière déterminée. Shiro et Ichigo avaient trois ans d'écart, et pourtant... Tensa écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche se décrocha presque sous le choc. Depuis l'intérieur de la cours, il les vit, à l'extérieur, une fois qu'ils étaient assez proche, s'embrasser. Il n'y croyait pas, absolument pas.

Après s'être repris, il s'approcha d'eux une fois leur baiser terminé.

 **" Salut comment ça va ? "** Lança amicalement Ichigo au nouveau venu.

 **" Bien et toi ? J'ai pas tout compris, mais bien et toi ? "** Se répéta-t-il. Ichigo et Shiro lâchèrent un petit rire, l'ignorance de Tensa était marrante à leurs yeux.

" Je vais bien. " Termina le Kurosaki avec un petit sourire. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Shiro, étant donc plus près de lui que de Tensa.

Par après, une fois la réponse de l'orangé terminée, ils partirent tous les trois vers la clinique, le Zangetsu pour travailler à mi-temps et le Saki, simplement pour passer du temps avec Ichigo.

Le jeune aux cheveux oranges monta dans sa chambre avec l'albinos, sûrement pour être tranquille, alors que le dernier des trois garçons parti à la clinique. Il salua Isshin, le chef de la clinique, évidement, et se mit alors à travailler. Il voulait devenir médecin lui aussi, donc, avoir réussi à chopper un petit boulot ici, le rendait très heureux, à vrai dire, en bon élève, il avait commencé à voir quelques notions du cours qu'il aura à l'université. Pour le reste, le père de la famille Kurosaki, lui apprenait quelques trucs et l'aidait, tout en étant content du travail que fournissait son "assistant". Il lui promit même, de l'accepter en temps que stagiaire le jour au il sera dans une vraie école de médecine.

Les sœurs Kurosaki, Karin et Yuzu, rentrèrent un peu plus tard, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs s'attela directement à commencer le dîner, après avoir été avertis qu'aujourd'hui, Tensa et Shiro serait de la partie, alors que Karin, elle, commençait leurs devoirs.


	5. 4

Tensa se demandait si Karin, Yuzu et Isshin étaient au courant pour Ichigo et Shiro. Après tout, c'était quand même un gros truc. Il se rendit bien compte, cependant, que personne n'était à jour. Ils dînaient tous les six, mangeant en rigolant, et personne ne semblait remarquer les petits regards que se jetaient les deux amoureux. Le jeune garçon au cheveux soupira, ce qui lui donna l'occasion de récolter un regard interrogatif de la part de la jumelle Kurosaki aux cheveux clairs, assise juste à sa gauche. La dîner fut donc vraiment une chose assez spécial ce soir là. Une fois que tout le monde eut fini, Ichigo et Shiro quittèrent la pièce, sans même donner une seule explication, Isshin reparti à la clinique, Karin s'assit sur le canapé pour regarder un match de foot alors que Tensa et Yuzu, eux, restèrent dans la cuisine. Au début, ils ne faisaient qu'enchaîner la conversation, parlant l'un avec l'autre, puis quand Tensa vit que Yuzu rangeait et lavait tout, toute seule, il se décida rapidement à l'aider. Alors, en ce moment même, ils faisaient la vaisselle. En rigolant parfois, ce lançant même des gouttes de mousse sur le visage, puis leurs mains se frôlèrent. Yuzu rougit et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. De son côté, Tensa rougit également en retirant rapidement sa main, sa poitrine aussi, faisait des siennes. Et, c'est gênés, qu'ils repartirent dans le salon, où toute la famille revint ensuite pour passer le reste de la soirée.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tous ensemble dans le salon. La vision que trouva le père de famille fut tout à fait spéciale d'ailleurs, il se releva du sol, alors qu'il y dormait seul, abandonné de tous, peut-être un mètre plus loin. Yuzu était étendue sur Tensa, littéralement. Elle était couché sur lui, à plat ventre, étendue en étoile, alors que le jeune garçon, en dessous, avait la tête tourné vers la droite, il dormait lui aussi encore profondément, la main gauche posé sur le bas du dos de la jeune fille au dessus de lui et le bras droit encerclé autour d'elle. Le père de la famille eut l'instant l'idée de leur sauter dessus, mais réussi tant bien que mal à se retenir, cependant ce qu'il trouvait après fut tout aussi étonnant. Son fils aîné dormait encore, contre le canapé derrière lui et collé à un autre garçon, celui-ci entièrement blanc et Karin était sur son frère. Imaginé un peu la scène, deux jeunes hommes collé l'un à l'autre avec une des petites sœurs d'un des deux jeunes garçons avachie sur eux, tout en étant le dos contre le canapé. Isshin n'aurait pas su quoi faire, et d'ailleurs ne le savait toujours pas. Alors, il décida de tous les laisser dormir, même s'ils allaient être en retard à l'école, ce n'était pas pour une fois. Il ne fit donc rien et partit se préparer pour la longue journée de travail qui s'annonçait déjà à la clinique. Quand il redescendit, prêt, à l'exception qu'il devait encore mettre sa veste blanche, rien n'avait bougé, et ils étaient encore tous dans la même position, sans avoir bougé d'un poil. Il soupira en enfilant sa longue chemise avant de s'en aller vers la clinique.

En se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, il faut dire qu'après s'être couché à presque trois heures du matin, ils étaient assez fatigué de la veille. Donc, en se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se relevaient tous de l'endroit où ils dormaient juste avant, Ichigo remarqua, en aidant Karin à se relever de sur lui, comment étaient mis et comment avaient dormis sa petite sœur avec le nouvel assistant de son propre père. Il s'est alors légèrement fâché, affichant un visage bien mécontent. Mais voyons, on ne touche pas à sa petite sœur ! Hum, hum... Ouais. Mais non, c'était pas juste finalement, même si l'orangé s'en fichait royalement. Tensa, voulant alors se défendre, ne trouva rien de mieux que de, lui aussi, scander une remarque, qui fit instantanément rougir l'aîné des Kurosaki.

 **" Tu peux parler. C'est pas toi qui dormait collé à Shiro peut-être ? Avec ton autre petite sœur sur le tout ? Ce n'est pas mieux, c'est loin d'être mieux. "** De derrière Ichigo, alors que l'orangé était toujours littéralement rouge comme une tomate, l'albinos sourit largement, fier que l'on parle de lui de cette manière, à ce moment.

En revenant dans la pièce par après, Isshin les retrouva alors tous réveillés, et entrain de se chamailler surtout. Et le père de famille ne trouva pas mieux que de se mettre, lui aussi, à râler parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eut de câlin. Karin souffla, alors qu'Ichigo afficha un visage plus que blasé. Isshin se mit alors à se précipiter vers le dernière membre de la fille, mais non des moindres, la plus gentille de tous, sa petite Yuzu chérie.

 **" Yuuuzuuu.. "** S'écria-t-il en accourant vers elle, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, Ichigo se plaça, entre elle et lui, et asséna un grand coup de pied qui retomba en plein dans le visage de son paternel.

Ichigo et Shiro sont ensuite parti se changer et prendre une douche alors que Tensa restait avec les deux petites sœurs, ils se sont préparés les uns après les autres, à chacun à leur tour. Pour ensuite s'en aller dehors, ils ne savaient pas vraiment où aller, donc bien vite, les trois jeunes hommes rentraient à la maison, Tensa pour aller travailler à la clinique, et l'orangé avec l'albinos pour se poser devant la télévision, l'un contre l'autre.


	6. 5

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, que les choses explosèrent pour le couple d'amis que formaient Yuzu et Tensa. Amis... Ils ne savaient même pas si leur relation était de ce genre. Mais au fur et à mesure des jours, ils s'étaient de plus en plus rapproché. Jusqu'aujourd'hui. Cette journée fut... Une journée spéciale disons. Même si elle avait commencé tout à fait normalement, elle avait finit d'une toute autre manière.

En seulement quelques semaines, ils s'étaient plus rapprochés que jamais. Et puis... Yuzu ne semblait pas s'être améliorée et semblait toujours aussi maladroite. Elle marchait dans la rue, ses sacs de courses en main, lorsque tout se produit. Cette même personne que la première fois. Cette même personne que la première fois la fit de nouveau tomber à l'aide de son vélo métallisé. Yuzu balança en arrière et ferma les yeux en plaçant ses main sur ceux-ci.

 _" J'vais tomber, j'vais tomber. "_ Se dit-elle. _" Non, non, non "_ Le moins qu'on puisse en dire était que Yuzu était vraiment maladroite. Elle s'était, durant les quelques secondes qui lui restait avant sa chute, préparée à toucher le sol, et même à se trouver un bleu le lendemain matin. Cela aurait été un gros coup pour son pauvre petit dos.

Mais au lieu de tomber au sol, elle fut retenue par deux bras. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension.

 _" Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un pervers psychopathe. "_ Se dit-elle. _" Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un pervers psychopathe. "_ Se répéta-t-elle encore, elle monta d'une tonalité, même si c'était dans sa tête. . _" Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un pervers psychopathe. "_ Elle se le scandais maintenant dans sa tête et criant presque, elle se le répétait encore.

 **" Un** _ **pervers psychopathe**_ **... Hum, non pas encore. "** Rigola-t-il. Yuzu ouvrit les yeux avec un regard qui disait presque "dieu merci" en reconnaissant la voix. Tensa la sauvait toujours apparemment, et Yuzu en était à chaque fois gênée et désolée. Elle n'essaya pas pour autant de se relever pour le moment.

 **" M-Merci. "** Elle rougissait comme une tomate, pour ne pas dire fraise, cela la ferait rigoler.

 **" De rien "** Tensa détourna le regard. Cependant, contrairement à Yuzu, lui, ne rougit pas le moins du monde. Il ne rougissait jamais. Leur regard se sont croisés, et bizarrement, plus personne n'osa bouger, ne serait ce que d'un mini-mètres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Yuzu put enfin dire qu'elle avait eut son premier baiser.

(...)

 **" C'est hors de question ! "** Hurlais un Ichigo en colère. Ils avaient été surpris par le grand frère de Yuzu, Ichigo, et ils étaient mal.

 **" Calmes-toi, Ichi, s'il te plait. "** Demanda le plus doucement possible la jeune fille.

 **" Pourquoi devrais-je me calmer ?! "** Un garçon plus vieux qu'elle, non mais elle rêvait éveillé ou quoi ? Yuzu est allée se mettre derrière le dos de son amoureux, celui-ci la protégeant. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait se protéger de son propre frère, elle se sentit honteuse. Yuzu ressorti de derrière le jeune homme à peine plus âgée qu'elle et courut vers son frère. Elle sauta littéralement sur lui et lui fit un câlin. Ichigo releva la tête vers le jeune en retrait, il le fixait.

 **" Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu aurais le droit d'avoir un amoureux et pas moi ? "** Pleura-t-elle. Ichigo se sentit un peu honteux. Il sentit cependant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Shiro. Même lui, lui lançait un regard qui disait " c'est bon là ". Ichigo soupira une dernière fois.

 **" C'est d'accord. "** Murmura-t-il. Il sentit des larmes sur son épaule droite. Yuzu pleurait de joie et tout le monde souriait. Même Ichigo avait fini par retrouver un semblant de sourire.

(...)

 **" Comment ça un petit ami ?! "** S'exclama le père de famille. **" Et on peut savoir qui c'est ? "** Demanda-t-il, essayant d'être un minimum sérieux malgré ses pitrerie. Il fit bouger ses bras de haut en bas de manière dramatique avant de courir vers le poster de sa femme décédée. **" Maasssaaakiii. Mon dieu Masaki, nos enfants... Non, je veux paaass. "** Il pleurait presque. Ichigo souffla, avec un visage blasé comme toujours. Shiro, à sa droite, pris même un air fatigué. Karin ferma les yeux et le maudit.

 **" Ne l'écoute pas, il n'existe pas. "** Se dit-elle en continuant de manger. Jusqu'à ce que ces pensées se dirigent vers Toshiro, comme toujours.

 **" M-Mais papa... Arrête... "** Yuzu essayait de calmer le jeu. Elle se leva et rejoint son père. **" T-Tu sais, c'est pas très grave hein. "** Elle balança ses mains de haut en bas. **" Calmes-toi, calmes-toi. "** Tensa lui, eh bien, se demandait s'il allait seulement rester en vie jusqu'à demain.

 _" La famille Kurosaki était heureuse de fond en comble. "_


	7. Épilogue

Trois ans plus tard, Tensa et Yuzu étaient toujours ensemble, la jeune fille s'était même amusée à leur trouver des noms, TenYu, YuSa, et encore plein d'autres avant d'arriver à celui qui leur convenait le mieux, TensaYuzu.

Le jeune homme, lui, avait du quitter la clinique Kurosaki, parce qu'il avait trouvé un vrai travail ailleurs. Mais personne ne lui en avait voulu. Tous, étaient bien heureux pour lui.

Autre nouvelle, elle ne va pas vous semblez importante, mais vous allez vite comprendre. Tatsuki, l'ami d'enfance d'Ichigo, attendait un bébé. Et pas avec n'importe qui, avec Keigo. Eh oui, pourtant, personne ne les avaient jamais vu ensemble, mais c'était vrai. Et là où ça risque de vous intéresser, le parrain, serait Ichigo. Shiro s'était bien amusé à le narguer avec ça. Ils avaient passés le reste de la journée à se battre pour qu'il se taise enfin, et, au final, leur journée avait fini... Dans un lit.

Karin malgré son coup de coeur récurrent envers Toshiro, n'avait réussi qu'à l'aborder seulement un an plus tôt. Mais maintenant, en ce moment même, la seule scène pouvant être aperçue était celle du père de la famille Kurosaki, pleurant sur le portrait de sa femme.

 **" Masaakii. Nos enfants grandissent trop viiiiteeuh. "** Il pleurnichait. Et même s'ils étaient tous en haut, ses enfants l'entendirent et levèrent les yeux au ciel.


	8. BONUS

**" Va te faire foooouuuuttreee "** Chantonna le premier. L'autre sourit directement.

 **" Si c'est par toi, je veux bien. "** Sourit-il. L'orangé se mit instantanément à rougir alors que l'autre éclata de rire, se moquant librement et ouvertement de lui. Ichigo ne supporta pas très longtemps les moqueries de l'autre et rétorqua.

Un étage en dessous cependant, au rez-de-chaussée, deux personnes se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Le garçon, à droite, avait son bras nonchalamment posé sur la jeune fille, plus petite, à côté de lui, sur la gauche. Des bruits de pas et presque même de bagarre, les avertis de ce qu'il se passait en haut, ou du moins en leur donnant une petite idée, alors qu'ils regardaient tranquillement le poste de télévision. Yuzu leva la tête quelques secondes pour fixer le plafond.

 **" Tensa... "**

Appela -t-elle doucement en lui tapotant l'épaule droite. Elle s'était relevée alors qu'elle avait été avachie sur le jeune homme et avait maintenant l'opportunité de voir son épaule. Il tourna la tête de l'écran de la télévision jusqu'à ce que son regarde se porte entièrement sur la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs. Elle rougit presque instantanément, et dans l'immédiat, se cacha un peu avec sa couverture.

 **" Il se passe quoi en haut tu crois ? "**

Le jeune regarda le plafond d'un air légèrement songeur.

 **" Je préfère ne pas savoir. "**

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent.

 **" Et encore moins maintenant. "**

Il marqua une pause puis lui sourit.

 **" Que dirais-tu de sortir et d'aller faire un tour dehors avant qu'il ne se passe encore un autre truc ? Parce que je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient très bien descendre d'un coup là... "**

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes tout en souriant toujours. Il se leva assez vite et Yuzu en fut même surprise. Il se plaça devant elle et lui tendit sa main. Elle l'accepta. Et même s'ils étaient toujours en pyjama, il se dirigea vite vers la porte, attrapa leur gros manteaux, et une fois enfilés, ouvrit la portant. Un courant d'air glacial leur arriva et les parcourut mais ça ne sembla pas les atteindre. C'est alors toujours en pantoufles, qu'ils posèrent leur premier pied dehors, et qu'ils firent leurs premiers pas dans la neige blanche et froide.

Il arrivèrent au milieu de l'espace entre la porte et la barrière qui menait dans la rue et s'arrêtèrent. Ils regardèrent alors le ciel gris, bien que pas si moche que ça finalement. Yuzu le regarda une demi-seconde avant de se rapprocher de lui sur sa droite. Elle plaça son bras droit dans le bas du dos de Tensa et se colla légèrement à lui. Elle sourit quand elle le sentit mettre son bras gauche sur ses épaules. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant que Tensa ne se penche vers elle. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux mais rien ne fut jamais arrivé. Simplement parce qu'on les avait coupés. Ichigo et Shiro avaient finalement bien eut le temps de redescendre et se battaient maintenant dans la neige, dans leur pyjama tout fin. Yuzu faillit rien devant la scène mais reçu une boule de neige. Elle s'énerva directement. Elle voulut renvoyer une boule de neige, mais visa mal l'albinos. Elle tomba sur la tête de son frère, l'orangé ré-envoya lui aussi de la neige mais cette fois, cela tomba sur Tensa. S'en suivit ensuite une longue bataille.

Quand Karin revint accompagnée de Toshiro, elle les trouva toujours couchés, avachis, dans la neige. Pour certains, faisant des étoiles.


End file.
